Guardian of the Night, Perseus Achilles Jackson
by AnimeNerdCrews
Summary: Percy has been tortured in multiple ways, but a certain person pushes him over the edge, none other than Annabeth Chase, he does the unthinkable, and falls for a certain maiden goddess...I definitely smell a Pertemis story! Rated M for language and adult themes...
1. Chapter 1

Percy

I stared in shock at Hera, "Why not?"

"Because, you deserve much more than to die at a god's hand, to die when you're so broken, especially all because of Annabelle!" Hera hissed.

"I wish for death," I said, "Anna-'She' cheated on me with Will Solace...I can't believe I was going to propose..."

"I refuse to give you death," Hera placed a hand on my head, "however, I will make you the champion of Olympus, and I only wish...to be a mother to you."

I looked up at her, Hera to replace Poseidon, the sorry excuse of a father who disowned me, shortly before Annabeth cheated on me...while I was performing a quest to gain her hand in marriage, so things have pretty much gone downhill.

"I...accept," I said.

I felt power surge through me, making my blood boil, I looked up at her gratefully, "Thank you."

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, I wish for you to join the ranks of my army, I'm Lord Chaos, do you accept?" I heard a voice.

"Yes," I said, "I accept."

(FIVE YEARS LATER)

Artemis

"There's a mysterious boy with silver hair and red eyes running around saving our children, and bringing girls from abusive homes to the hunt," father (Zeus) said.

"Well, this boy actually has some honor, the first time I saw a boy with honor was Percy," I said.

Poseidon looked down, his eyes full of pain and sadness, "He was the son I could only dream of having."

"Hestia, can you locate him for us?" Father asked.

"Why does this matter so much?" Hera asked.

"Because, he seems too powerful, I want to see where his loyalties lie," Father said.

"The hunt can watch him," I said, "the girls aren't afraid to put an arrow through this boy's eye." (I just watched the walking dead and saw Denise get killed by an arrow through the eye, so...yeah)

"If he seems to be loyal, then it is fine, I will allow him to guard the hunt, if he isn't loyal, we kill him here," Father said.

Suddenly, a huge ring of fire appeared in the middle of Olympus, a boy who looked about 24 grinning wildly, talking to a young girl, "So what do you say?"

"Sure, I've been itching to go out into the woods," the girl said, pulling out a bow.

"Th-that's Bianca di Angelo!" I said shocked.

"Perce!" Yet another boy called.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Luke," the boy chuckled.

"Those two are Perseus Jackson and Luke Castellian!" Ares growled.

"But if Percy is hanging around dead people, that means..." Aphrodite stopped.

"No...they are in the Chaos Army, don't you see the cloaks and masks they're holding?" Apollo asked.

"But Percy doesn't have white hair or red eyes," Hades pointed out.

"So that means...he's either not the one we're looking for...or the boy tricked us," Ares stated.

"Wait, Percy bears the blessing of Olympus and Chaos, so it could be him," Hestia suggested.

"Or there's a totally different person named Percy," Demeter said.

"Besides, Percy Jackson was broken, all because of my daughter," Athena said, disgust blatant in her voice.

I stared at the boy, 'It could be Percy, or it could be a trick, either way...I need to hunt him down,' I thought.

"Artemis, I'm sending you to find him, track down and bring this boy to Olympus," Father said.

Just like that, I went to search for the boy, starting in the forest.

(Percy)

I knew the gods were looking for me, but Hera told it was about time I let them figure me out, so Bianca, Luke, and I went into the forest, we came across a Sasuke hesitated, before finally giving in, "Fine."

I became Sasuke's friend, but it took a while for me to finally accept the Uchiha, and when I wasn't saving Sasuke from fan girls and hanging out with him, I was hanging out with Naruto., it was a spot we liked to hang out occasionally, I took of most of my clothes, and jumped in, Bianca shook her head and chuckled, sitting on the dock with her feet dipped in the lake.

Luke was in the lowest branch of a willow tree, I chuckled, "What's wrong Lukey? Too scared to jump in?"

I climbed up on the dock next to Bianca, we all started to joke around, and without warning I pushed Bianca in, jumping after her, "Percy!" Bianca squealed.

"As much as I'd love to be pulled into the lake, I gotta go, I promised Beckendorf I'd help him with a death warrant," Luke said, vanishing into thin air.

I held Bianca's waist, trying to keep her floating, since she can't really swim too well, she looked up at me, and leaned into me, kissing me.

We slowly pulled away, "B-Bianca?"

"Percy, this was really fun, but I gotta go," Bianca said softly, "and just so you know...that kiss was a one time thing."

"Uh, yeah sure," I said.

I still left myself undisguised, same black hair and green eyes, I decided to watch the now setting sun, the sun showing my scars, the words once cut into my skin.

(Artemis)

I didn't see a white haired boy, but a boy with messy black hair in the river, shirtless, he was breathless, nice muscled body, then I saw all the scars, I almost gasped when I saw the words heartless, liar, murderer, and a few others carved into his skin, I leaned in slightly, when I saw beautiful sea green eyes as he turned, "I know you've been looking for me, Artemis."

"Perseus, I've been told to bring you in," I said.

Percy looked at me with a tired expression, "I know, so Zeus can see where my loyalties lie...I know the drill, so let's get it over with."

That bright smile, and friendliness was gone, replaced by pain, he was a different person all together without his friends, I stared at him, "Perseus, I-"

"Stop calling me that!" Percy barked, "I just want to get this the hell over with, if I'm lucky I'll be allowed to live in peace with my friends, instead of being reminded of my past."

"Percy, I won't let them kill you, and I truly apologize for all the pain, and suffering you've been through," I said.

"Artemis apologizing to a male," Percy scoffed, "that's a first."

Percy got dressed, and started walking.

"Percy, you are the last worthy man, I am willing to sympathize and apologize to you," I said.

"You shouldn't be apologizing for something you're not sorry for, the gods don't care, but...yet here I am, staying true to my fatal flaw, because life is a bitch," Percy vented.

"You must believe me, gods aren't in control of this stuff, the fates are cruel, I can honestly say I share some feelings for you, not feelings of hate, but I feel as if you're one of my own hunters," I said.

"You know what, fates are cruel, I wouldn't be like this if gods learned to keep in their own pants, I would've been living a normal life with my normal mother, but I can't do that, because she's dead, the only family I've known for the past five years are those in my army!" Percy yelled, tears filling his eyes.

Percy fell to his knees, tears fell to the ground, I stared in shock, the most respectable, strongest man I've ever met was crying, feeling so alone, broken, and helpless.

I shocked both of us by hugging him, "Percy, I understand, and I truly am sorry."

After a bit of letting him finally release all the pent up feelings that had swelled over five years, we started to walk.

It wasn't long before we got there, I walked over to my throne, Percy knelt down, I didn't realize he didn't bother to transform, his eyes flickered red once, before he stared at the hearth by Hestia.

"Perseus Jackson, how dare you hurt my daughter!?" Athena immediately hissed.

Percy looked up, his eyes flashing dangerously, "Is that what she told you!? Your daughter is a lying ass, cheating, bitch! I tried so hard to gain her hand in marriage and I find her fucking Will Solace! So, unless you're planning on paying a little more attention to your children, why don't you just FUCK THE HELL OFF!"

The hearth's fire grew bigger, it's flames roaring to life, Percy's eyes turned blood red and his hair white, just like the boy, he let his power die down before glaring dangerously at Athena.

Aphrodite watched Percy, tears flowing from her eyes, "Percy, I'm so sorry," her tears suddenly stopped as she glared at Athena, "next time you listen to your daughter's sob story, check in with me, Percy was so faithful to her, and she betrayed him!"

"Enough!" Zeus thundered (Cuz that's never been used before :P)

"All in favor of killing him raise your hands," Zeus said.

"You are not killing my son!" Poseidon and Hera shouted.

"Your son?" Zeus asked Hera.

"I adopted him," Hera stated smugly.

"Why the hell are you calling me your son!?" Percy growled at Poseidon, "last time I checked you supposedly disowned me, acting like if you were there to begin with!"

"I apologize, Percy, you are, and always will be my favorite child," Poseidon said, "I never should've said what I said."

"Bullshit! I'm definitely calling bullshit on that, you don't disown your favorite son, an as I've said before, gods aren't sorry!" Percy hissed.

Poseidon placed his hand on Percy's head, "I very deeply apologize, I swear on the Styx I meant every word."

The vote took place and only Athena, Zeus, and Ares wanted to kill Percy, so that meant he would stay with me, after he was given a blessing by each of the gods.

Aphrodite squealed, "Me first!"

"No! I don't need, nor want that!" Percy said.

"Too bad," Aphrodite beamed, snapping her fingers.

All the goddesses were drooling at Percy's appearance, even Athena, then I noticed, I was staring at him, I remembered him without his shirt, 'fuck...he was already hot before...wait, what am I thinking!?'

Then there was Hestia, then Hephaestus, then Apollo, Hades, Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Athena, Demeter, me, Ares, Hermes, and Poseidon, who gave him control over any liquid, and a new sword, signifying he was the prince, and next heir to the sea.

Percy's eyes shifted into multiple colors before becoming sea green again, he looked up at Zeus, "Perseus, you will travel with the hunt, you will be allowed to visit your army and Olympus anytime."

"I must tell them," Percy said, meeting my gaze, "please, don't tell your hunters my name, make one up if necessary."

"Okay, we will be in Central Park," I said.

Percy disappeared from view.

Percy

I explained to my army what happened, and Silena spoke first, "Okay, but we should tell you, in three years, the Chaos Army, and the hunt will have to meet in CHB, no arguments, and no exceptions."

"My life just gets better and better," I sighed.

I teleported to Central Park, my mask and hood on, my red eyes and strands of white hair showing.

I transformed into a lion, walking over to Artemis, I nuzzled her hand and she stroked my ears softly.

I changed back into a white haired, red eyed human, mask and all still present, "My name is Omega, but call me whatever suits you."

"Okay, fuzz ball," Thalia smirked.

I almost answered with, 'Good to see ya, pine cone face.' But stopped myself in time.

"I guess that works," I frowned.

Artemis chuckled, "Anyway, let's go."

As I was about to walk someone tripped me, but I just got up and continued to walk.

(ONE YEAR LATER)

The pranks, and taunts just kept getting worse, the younger hunters and Thalia warmed up to me, along with Artemis, but there were several older girls who kept messing with me.

I have found my tent on fire, have been hung from a tree, have been forced to do all the chores by myself when Artemis wasn't here, have been slapped, kicked, called many names, had a pack of wolves, a herd of bison, four hellhounds, two manticores, one hydra, and a empousa sent after me.

If that wasn't bad enough, I was set on fire, zapped, buried alive, tied up under a bee hive, and kicked in my sacred spot at least a dozen times, I didn't even do anything!

Artemis kept trying to comfort me, but if she saw what I looked like under my mask...my eyes were fragmented, almost glazed over, like if was broken further, I had cuts, bruises, and most likely fractured a rib, but I was able to get past that.

But as soon as someone decided to burn the one picture I had of my family, I snapped, and all I saw was red, as I knelt in the hot ashes.

Artemis

I heard an a bunch of laughing, some yelling, and a lot of noise, so I ran outside, to see Percy kneeling in ashes, over his most prized object, the last picture of his family, I gasped.

"Who is responsible for this!" I yelled.

"I am," one of the oldest, Ari, stepped forward, "that pig was probably just lying, so, I decided to make him pay for it by throwing his picture-"

I slapped her, "Dammit girl, he isn't lying, that was the last thing he had of the only people he truly loved in this world!"

"He's a male, why should it matter," Pheobe stated more than asked.

"Because, he's an honorable, worthy male, the last one, and you girls took all of this way too far!" I growled.

"The only one with that much honor was Percy Jackson, and he's dead," Dria stated.

"You fools, he is Percy!" I growled.

The ground shook, a huge geyser burst end behind Percy, his eyes glowed, flickering from red to black, "You...just...burned...the one thing I care about in this god damned world!"

The air started to burn, girls backed away from him shocked, Percy roared, "I never did anything to make you hate me so much as to burn the last thing of my dead parents, I let you have your way with me, hit me, torture me...I rather be back in fucking Tartarus with Kronos than to live through this hell, he tortured me until I wished for death, and you...you seven are no worse than Kronos, I just sat there and let you abuse me!"

I put my hand on Percy's cheek, "Percy, please, I promise they will be punished just calm down."

His skin was burning to the touch, "You're no better, you could've stopped them before hand, when you found out this was happening in the first place!"

I hugged him tightly, "I swear by the Styx, it won't happen again, I refuse to stand by and let them, hunters or not, they deserve punishment."

I felt Percy's skin cool down, "No...it isn't necessary," Percy said, "don't punish them."

"But...we do deserve it," Ari said, "we should've never done something so cruel to you, yet you still try to protect us?"

Percy didn't answer, he just walked into his tent, I turned on them, "Percy just saved the seven of you from severe punishment, so be grateful, but if you try that again, I will punish you twice as bad before banishing you."

I walked over to Percy's tent, but when I walked in, he wasn't there.

"Dammit!" I ran out and transformed into a wolf, trying to track Percy's scent, that wonderful scent.

I soon saw someone dive off a cliff, I mentally shrieked, 'Percy!'

I dived after them, my eyes closed, 'That had to be Percy!'

I turned into my human form and felt something warm, I was face to face with a maskless, cloakless, shirtless Percy Jackson.

"Why would you jump off a cliff?" I yelled, hugging him tightly.

"One word! Water!" Percy grinned.

Suddenly, a shock of cold water hit me, I was expecting to have to swim up, when I was stopped, I suddenly realized I could breathe.

I stared at Percy, he made a ring of air around us, he sat down, inviting me to sit next to him.

"I thought you were jumping off the cliff to kill yourself," I shoved him slightly, "idiot."

"I'm not ready to die just yet," Percy said, "besides, I rather die in an epic way, like fighting monsters, not suicide."

I chuckled, "Sounds like you...so, about the picture...?"

"I'm livid," Percy said honestly, "but the lake is helping me calm down..."

I looked down and saw Percy's toned chest and abs, I blushed, and looked further, 'Wonder what's under there...'

Percy was watching my face, "Artemis?"

I looked up, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you were okay, you look a little flushed," Percy said.

"Yeah, I probably just need some rest," I said softly.

I looked out towards the ocean, fish and animals swimming around us, I laid down in what just so happened to be Percy's lap, and fell asleep.

Percy

I looked down at Artemis, her peaceful, beautiful face, 'Oh gods, what is wrong with me?'

After a while, I carried Artemis on my back as a lion, she snuggled up in my back, her arms wrapped around my neck.

I walked into camp, into Artemis' tent, I placed her on her bed, and before I walked out, I felt her grab my tail, signaling me to stay.

So I curled up on the floor, and fell asleep.

I heard a knock, "Lady Artemis, it's time for dinner."

Artemis was still sleeping peacefully, so I nudged her, "Artemis, wake up."

She opened her eyes, "Percy...?"

"Yes, it's time for dinner," I said.

She sat up and got off the bed, walking out with me.

I turned into my human form, as soon as we were outside, everyone was eating, but I just can't stop thinking about how cruel the fates are, 'Honestly, Aphrodite must hate me for making me fall in love with a maiden goddess.'

I was staring at my plate, still piled with untouched food, finally deciding something I heard Thalia's voice, "Percy?"

I looked up at Artemis, "I need to go to Olympus, I must speak to someone in particular."

"Go ahead," Artemis said, staring at me with worry.

I transformed into a wolf and ran off, teleporting in mid bound.

I turned into a human, "Aphrodite!" I called.

"Yes, Percy?" Aphrodite answered.

"Why...why would you make me fall in love with Artemis?" I asked.

"This is because your hearts long for someone worthy, and there is no one worthier than you two," Aphrodite said.

"She will never love me in the first place, even if she did...we can't do anything about it, she swore on the Styx to keep her maiden hood," I said.

"Well, we shall see," Aphrodite said, "of course, your alternative is me."

"I'm good," I said, teleporting back.

I saw none of the hunters make an attempt to burn my tent down, so I walked in, and fell asleep.

After that, all the hunters treated Percy as their own, not just because of Artemis' threat, but because Percy earned their respect, with his kindness, loyalty, compassion, mercy, his strength, and worth, he was a male worth the hunt's honor.

Percy

I stared in shock at Hera, "Why not?"

"Because, you deserve much more than to die at a god's hand, to die when you're so broken, especially all because of Annabelle!" Hera hissed.

"I wish for death," I said, "Anna-'She' cheated on me with Will Solace...I can't believe I was going to propose..."

"I refuse to give you death," Hera placed a hand on my head, "however, I will make you the champion of Olympus, and I only wish...to be a mother to you."

I looked up at her, Hera to replace Poseidon, the sorry excuse of a father who disowned me, shortly before Annabeth cheated on me...while I was performing a quest to gain her hand in marriage, so things have pretty much gone downhill.

"I...accept," I said.

I felt power surge through me, making my blood boil, I looked up at her gratefully, "Thank you."

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, I wish for you to join the ranks of my army, I'm Lord Chaos, do you accept?" I heard a voice.

"Yes," I said, "I accept."

(FIVE YEARS LATER)

Artemis

"There's a mysterious boy with silver hair and red eyes running around saving our children, and bringing girls from abusive homes to the hunt," father (Zeus) said.

"Well, this boy actually has some honor, the first time I saw a boy with honor was Percy," I said.

Poseidon looked down, his eyes full of pain and sadness, "He was the son I could only dream of having."

"Hestia, can you locate him for us?" Father asked.

"Why does this matter so much?" Hera asked.

"Because, he seems too powerful, I want to see where his loyalties lie," Father said.

"The hunt can watch him," I said, "the girls aren't afraid to put an arrow through this boy's eye." (I just watched the walking dead and saw Denise get killed by an arrow through the eye, so...yeah)

"If he seems to be loyal, then it is fine, I will allow him to guard the hunt, if he isn't loyal, we kill him here," Father said.

Suddenly, a huge ring of fire appeared in the middle of Olympus, a boy who looked about 24 grinning wildly, talking to a young girl, "So what do you say?"

"Sure, I've been itching to go out into the woods," the girl said, pulling out a bow.

"Th-that's Bianca di Angelo!" I said shocked.

"Perce!" Yet another boy called.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Luke," the boy chuckled.

"Those two are Perseus Jackson and Luke Castellian!" Ares growled.

"But if Percy is hanging around dead people, that means..." Aphrodite stopped.

"No...they are in the Chaos Army, don't you see the cloaks and masks they're holding?" Apollo asked.

"But Percy doesn't have white hair or red eyes," Hades pointed out.

"So that means...he's either not the one we're looking for...or the boy tricked us," Ares stated.

"Wait, Percy bears the blessing of Olympus and Chaos, so it could be him," Hestia suggested.

"Or there's a totally different person named Percy," Demeter said.

"Besides, Percy Jackson was broken, all because of my daughter," Athena said, disgust blatant in her voice.

I stared at the boy, 'It could be Percy, or it could be a trick, either way...I need to hunt him down,' I thought.

"Artemis, I'm sending you to find him, track down and bring this boy to Olympus," Father said.

Just like that, I went to search for the boy, starting in the forest.

(Percy)

I knew the gods were looking for me, but Hera told it was about time I let them figure me out, so Bianca, Luke, and I went into the forest, we came across a Sasuke hesitated, before finally giving in, "Fine."

I became Sasuke's friend, but it took a while for me to finally accept the Uchiha, and when I wasn't saving Sasuke from fan girls and hanging out with him, I was hanging out with Naruto., it was a spot we liked to hang out occasionally, I took of most of my clothes, and jumped in, Bianca shook her head and chuckled, sitting on the dock with her feet dipped in the lake.

Luke was in the lowest branch of a willow tree, I chuckled, "What's wrong Lukey? Too scared to jump in?"

I climbed up on the dock next to Bianca, we all started to joke around, and without warning I pushed Bianca in, jumping after her, "Percy!" Bianca squealed.

"As much as I'd love to be pulled into the lake, I gotta go, I promised Beckendorf I'd help him with a death warrant," Luke said, vanishing into thin air.

I held Bianca's waist, trying to keep her floating, since she can't really swim too well, she looked up at me, and leaned into me, kissing me.

We slowly pulled away, "B-Bianca?"

"Percy, this was really fun, but I gotta go," Bianca said softly, "and just so you know...that kiss was a one time thing."

"Uh, yeah sure," I said.

I still left myself undisguised, same black hair and green eyes, I decided to watch the now setting sun, the sun showing my scars, the words once cut into my skin.

(Artemis)

I didn't see a white haired boy, but a boy with messy black hair in the river, shirtless, he was breathless, nice muscled body, then I saw all the scars, I almost gasped when I saw the words heartless, liar, murderer, and a few others carved into his skin, I leaned in slightly, when I saw beautiful sea green eyes as he turned, "I know you've been looking for me, Artemis."

"Perseus, I've been told to bring you in," I said.

Percy looked at me with a tired expression, "I know, so Zeus can see where my loyalties lie...I know the drill, so let's get it over with."

That bright smile, and friendliness was gone, replaced by pain, he was a different person all together without his friends, I stared at him, "Perseus, I-"

"Stop calling me that!" Percy barked, "I just want to get this the hell over with, if I'm lucky I'll be allowed to live in peace with my friends, instead of being reminded of my past."

"Percy, I won't let them kill you, and I truly apologize for all the pain, and suffering you've been through," I said.

"Artemis apologizing to a male," Percy scoffed, "that's a first."

Percy got dressed, and started walking.

"Percy, you are the last worthy man, I am willing to sympathize and apologize to you," I said.

"You shouldn't be apologizing for something you're not sorry for, the gods don't care, but...yet here I am, staying true to my fatal flaw, because life is a bitch," Percy vented.

"You must believe me, gods aren't in control of this stuff, the fates are cruel, I can honestly say I share some feelings for you, not feelings of hate, but I feel as if you're one of my own hunters," I said.

"You know what, fates are cruel, I wouldn't be like this if gods learned to keep in their own pants, I would've been living a normal life with my normal mother, but I can't do that, because she's dead, the only family I've known for the past five years are those in my army!" Percy yelled, tears filling his eyes.

Percy fell to his knees, tears fell to the ground, I stared in shock, the most respectable, strongest man I've ever met was crying, feeling so alone, broken, and helpless.

I shocked both of us by hugging him, "Percy, I understand, and I truly am sorry."

After a bit of letting him finally release all the pent up feelings that had swelled over five years, we started to walk.

It wasn't long before we got there, I walked over to my throne, Percy knelt down, I didn't realize he didn't bother to transform, his eyes flickered red once, before he stared at the hearth by Hestia.

"Perseus Jackson, how dare you hurt my daughter!?" Athena immediately hissed.

Percy looked up, his eyes flashing dangerously, "Is that what she told you!? Your daughter is a lying ass, cheating, bitch! I tried so hard to gain her hand in marriage and I find her fucking Will Solace! So, unless you're planning on paying a little more attention to your children, why don't you just FUCK THE HELL OFF!"

The hearth's fire grew bigger, it's flames roaring to life, Percy's eyes turned blood red and his hair white, just like the boy, he let his power die down before glaring dangerously at Athena.

Aphrodite watched Percy, tears flowing from her eyes, "Percy, I'm so sorry," her tears suddenly stopped as she glared at Athena, "next time you listen to your daughter's sob story, check in with me, Percy was so faithful to her, and she betrayed him!"

"Enough!" Zeus thundered (Cuz that's never been used before :P)

"All in favor of killing him raise your hands," Zeus said.

"You are not killing my son!" Poseidon and Hera shouted.

"Your son?" Zeus asked Hera.

"I adopted him," Hera stated smugly.

"Why the hell are you calling me your son!?" Percy growled at Poseidon, "last time I checked you supposedly disowned me, acting like if you were there to begin with!"

"I apologize, Percy, you are, and always will be my favorite child," Poseidon said, "I never should've said what I said."

"Bullshit! I'm definitely calling bullshit on that, you don't disown your favorite son, an as I've said before, gods aren't sorry!" Percy hissed.

Poseidon placed his hand on Percy's head, "I very deeply apologize, I swear on the Styx I meant every word."

The vote took place and only Athena, Zeus, and Ares wanted to kill Percy, so that meant he would stay with me, after he was given a blessing by each of the gods.

Aphrodite squealed, "Me first!"

"No! I don't need, nor want that!" Percy said.

"Too bad," Aphrodite beamed, snapping her fingers.

All the goddesses were drooling at Percy's appearance, even Athena, then I noticed, I was staring at him, I remembered him without his shirt, 'fuck...he was already hot before...wait, what am I thinking!?'

Then there was Hestia, then Hephaestus, then Apollo, Hades, Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Athena, Demeter, me, Ares, Hermes, and Poseidon, who gave him control over any liquid, and a new sword, signifying he was the prince, and next heir to the sea.

Percy's eyes shifted into multiple colors before becoming sea green again, he looked up at Zeus, "Perseus, you will travel with the hunt, you will be allowed to visit your army and Olympus anytime."

"I must tell them," Percy said, meeting my gaze, "please, don't tell your hunters my name, make one up if necessary."

"Okay, we will be in Central Park," I said.

Percy disappeared from view.

Percy

I explained to my army what happened, and Silena spoke first, "Okay, but we should tell you, in three years, the Chaos Army, and the hunt will have to meet in CHB, no arguments, and no exceptions."

"My life just gets better and better," I sighed.

I teleported to Central Park, my mask and hood on, my red eyes and strands of white hair showing.

I transformed into a lion, walking over to Artemis, I nuzzled her hand and she stroked my ears softly.

I changed back into a white haired, red eyed human, mask and all still present, "My name is Omega, but call me whatever suits you."

"Okay, fuzz ball," Thalia smirked.

I almost answered with, 'Good to see ya, pine cone face.' But stopped myself in time.

"I guess that works," I frowned.

Artemis chuckled, "Anyway, let's go."

As I was about to walk someone tripped me, but I just got up and continued to walk.

(ONE YEAR LATER)

The pranks, and taunts just kept getting worse, the younger hunters and Thalia warmed up to me, along with Artemis, but there were several older girls who kept messing with me.

I have found my tent on fire, have been hung from a tree, have been forced to do all the chores by myself when Artemis wasn't here, have been slapped, kicked, called many names, had a pack of wolves, a herd of bison, four hellhounds, two manticores, one hydra, and a empousa sent after me.

If that wasn't bad enough, I was set on fire, zapped, buried alive, tied up under a bee hive, and kicked in my sacred spot at least a dozen times, I didn't even do anything!

Artemis kept trying to comfort me, but if she saw what I looked like under my mask...my eyes were fragmented, almost glazed over, like if was broken further, I had cuts, bruises, and most likely fractured a rib, but I was able to get past that.

But as soon as someone decided to burn the one picture I had of my family, I snapped, and all I saw was red, as I knelt in the hot ashes.

Artemis

I heard an a bunch of laughing, some yelling, and a lot of noise, so I ran outside, to see Percy kneeling in ashes, over his most prized object, the last picture of his family, I gasped.

"Who is responsible for this!" I yelled.

"I am," one of the oldest, Ari, stepped forward, "that pig was probably just lying, so, I decided to make him pay for it by throwing his picture-"

I slapped her, "Dammit girl, he isn't lying, that was the last thing he had of the only people he truly loved in this world!"

"He's a male, why should it matter," Pheobe stated more than asked.

"Because, he's an honorable, worthy male, the last one, and you girls took all of this way too far!" I growled.

"The only one with that much honor was Percy Jackson, and he's dead," Dria stated.

"You fools, he is Percy!" I growled.

The ground shook, a huge geyser burst end behind Percy, his eyes glowed, flickering from red to black, "You...just...burned...the one thing I care about in this god damned world!"

The air started to burn, girls backed away from him shocked, Percy roared, "I never did anything to make you hate me so much as to burn the last thing of my dead parents, I let you have your way with me, hit me, torture me...I rather be back in fucking Tartarus with Kronos than to live through this hell, he tortured me until I wished for death, and you...you seven are no worse than Kronos, I just sat there and let you abuse me!"

I put my hand on Percy's cheek, "Percy, please, I promise they will be punished just calm down."

His skin was burning to the touch, "You're no better, you could've stopped them before hand, when you found out this was happening in the first place!"

I hugged him tightly, "I swear by the Styx, it won't happen again, I refuse to stand by and let them, hunters or not, they deserve punishment."

I felt Percy's skin cool down, "No...it isn't necessary," Percy said, "don't punish them."

"But...we do deserve it," Ari said, "we should've never done something so cruel to you, yet you still try to protect us?"

Percy didn't answer, he just walked into his tent, I turned on them, "Percy just saved the seven of you from severe punishment, so be grateful, but if you try that again, I will punish you twice as bad before banishing you."

I walked over to Percy's tent, but when I walked in, he wasn't there.

"Dammit!" I ran out and transformed into a wolf, trying to track Percy's scent, that wonderful scent.

I soon saw someone dive off a cliff, I mentally shrieked, 'Percy!'

I dived after them, my eyes closed, 'That had to be Percy!'

I turned into my human form and felt something warm, I was face to face with a maskless, cloakless, shirtless Percy Jackson.

"Why would you jump off a cliff?" I yelled, hugging him tightly.

"One word! Water!" Percy grinned.

Suddenly, a shock of cold water hit me, I was expecting to have to swim up, when I was stopped, I suddenly realized I could breathe.

I stared at Percy, he made a ring of air around us, he sat down, inviting me to sit next to him.

"I thought you were jumping off the cliff to kill yourself," I shoved him slightly, "idiot."

"I'm not ready to die just yet," Percy said, "besides, I rather die in an epic way, like fighting monsters, not suicide."

I chuckled, "Sounds like you...so, about the picture...?"

"I'm livid," Percy said honestly, "but the lake is helping me calm down..."

I looked down and saw Percy's toned chest and abs, I blushed, and looked further, 'Wonder what's under there...'

Percy was watching my face, "Artemis?"

I looked up, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you were okay, you look a little flushed," Percy said.

"Yeah, I probably just need some rest," I said softly.

I looked out towards the ocean, fish and animals swimming around us, I laid down in what just so happened to be Percy's lap, and fell asleep.

Percy

I looked down at Artemis, her peaceful, beautiful face, 'Oh gods, what is wrong with me?'

After a while, I carried Artemis on my back as a lion, she snuggled up in my back, her arms wrapped around my neck.

I walked into camp, into Artemis' tent, I placed her on her bed, and before I walked out, I felt her grab my tail, signaling me to stay.

So I curled up on the floor, and fell asleep.

I heard a knock, "Lady Artemis, it's time for dinner."

Artemis was still sleeping peacefully, so I nudged her, "Artemis, wake up."

She opened her eyes, "Percy...?"

"Yes, it's time for dinner," I said.

She sat up and got off the bed, walking out with me.

I turned into my human form, as soon as we were outside, everyone was eating, but I just can't stop thinking about how cruel the fates are, 'Honestly, Aphrodite must hate me for making me fall in love with a maiden goddess.'

I was staring at my plate, still piled with untouched food, finally deciding something I heard Thalia's voice, "Percy?"

I looked up at Artemis, "I need to go to Olympus, I must speak to someone in particular."

"Go ahead," Artemis said, staring at me with worry.

I transformed into a wolf and ran off, teleporting in mid bound.

I turned into a human, "Aphrodite!" I called.

"Yes, Percy?" Aphrodite answered.

"Why...why would you make me fall in love with Artemis?" I asked.

"This is because your hearts long for someone worthy, and there is no one worthier than you two," Aphrodite said.

"She will never love me in the first place, even if she did...we can't do anything about it, she swore on the Styx to keep her maiden hood," I said.

"Well, we shall see," Aphrodite said, "of course, your alternative is me."

"I'm good," I said, teleporting back.

I saw none of the hunters make an attempt to burn my tent down, so I walked in, and fell asleep.

After that, all the hunters treated Percy as their own, not just because of Artemis' threat, but because Percy earned their respect, with his kindness, loyalty, compassion, mercy, his strength, and worth, he was a male worth the hunt's honor.


	2. Chapter 2

(ONE YEAR LATER)

The pranks, and taunts just kept getting worse, the younger hunters and Thalia warmed up to me, along with Artemis, but there were several older girls who kept messing with me.

I have found my tent on fire, have been hung from a tree, have been forced to do all the chores by myself when Artemis wasn't here, have been slapped, kicked, called many names, had a pack of wolves, a herd of bison, four hellhounds, two manticores, one hydra, and a empousa sent after me.

If that wasn't bad enough, I was set on fire, zapped, buried alive, tied up under a bee hive, and kicked in my sacred spot at least a dozen times, I didn't even do anything!

Artemis kept trying to comfort me, but if she saw what I looked like under my mask...my eyes were fragmented, almost glazed over, like if was broken further, I had cuts, bruises, and most likely fractured a rib, but I was able to get past that.

But as soon as someone decided to burn the one picture I had of my family, I snapped, and all I saw was red, as I knelt in the hot ashes.

Artemis

I heard an a bunch of laughing, some yelling, and a lot of noise, so I ran outside, to see Percy kneeling in ashes, over his most prized object, the last picture of his family, I gasped.

"Who is responsible for this!" I yelled.

"I am," one of the oldest, Ari, stepped forward, "that pig was probably just lying, so, I decided to make him pay for it by throwing his picture-"

I slapped her, "Dammit girl, he isn't lying, that was the last thing he had of the only people he truly loved in this world!"

"He's a male, why should it matter," Pheobe stated more than asked.

"Because, he's an honorable, worthy male, the last one, and you girls took all of this way too far!" I growled.

"The only one with that much honor was Percy Jackson, and he's dead," Dria stated.

"You fools, he is Percy!" I growled.

The ground shook, a huge geyser burst end behind Percy, his eyes glowed, flickering from red to black, "You...just...burned...the one thing I care about in this god damned world!"

The air started to burn, girls backed away from him shocked, Percy roared, "I never did anything to make you hate me so much as to burn the last thing of my dead parents, I let you have your way with me, hit me, torture me...I rather be back in fucking Tartarus with Kronos than to live through this hell, he tortured me until I wished for death, and you...you seven are no worse than Kronos, I just sat there and let you abuse me!"

I put my hand on Percy's cheek, "Percy, please, I promise they will be punished just calm down."

His skin was burning to the touch, "You're no better, you could've stopped them before hand, when you found out this was happening in the first place!"

I hugged him tightly, "I swear by the Styx, it won't happen again, I refuse to stand by and let them, hunters or not, they deserve punishment."

I felt Percy's skin cool down, "No...it isn't necessary," Percy said, "don't punish them."

"But...we do deserve it," Ari said, "we should've never done something so cruel to you, yet you still try to protect us?"

Percy didn't answer, he just walked into his tent, I turned on them, "Percy just saved the seven of you from severe punishment, so be grateful, but if you try that again, I will punish you twice as bad before banishing you."

I walked over to Percy's tent, but when I walked in, he wasn't there.

"Dammit!" I ran out and transformed into a wolf, trying to track Percy's scent, that wonderful scent.

I soon saw someone dive off a cliff, I mentally shrieked, 'Percy!'

I dived after them, my eyes closed, 'That had to be Percy!'

I turned into my human form and felt something warm, I was face to face with a maskless, cloakless, shirtless Percy Jackson.

"Why would you jump off a cliff?" I yelled, hugging him tightly.

"One word! Water!" Percy grinned.

Suddenly, a shock of cold water hit me, I was expecting to have to swim up, when I was stopped, I suddenly realized I could breathe.

I stared at Percy, he made a ring of air around us, he sat down, inviting me to sit next to him.

"I thought you were jumping off the cliff to kill yourself," I shoved him slightly, "idiot."

"I'm not ready to die just yet," Percy said, "besides, I rather die in an epic way, like fighting monsters, not suicide."

I chuckled, "Sounds like you...so, about the picture...?"

"I'm livid," Percy said honestly, "but the lake is helping me calm down..."

I looked down and saw Percy's toned chest and abs, I blushed, and looked further, 'Wonder what's under there...'

Percy was watching my face, "Artemis?"

I looked up, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you were okay, you look a little flushed," Percy said.

"Yeah, I probably just need some rest," I said softly.

I looked out towards the ocean, fish and animals swimming around us, I laid down in what just so happened to be Percy's lap, and fell asleep.

Percy

I looked down at Artemis, her peaceful, beautiful face, 'Oh gods, what is wrong with me?'

After a while, I carried Artemis on my back as a lion, she snuggled up in my back, her arms wrapped around my neck.

I walked into camp, into Artemis' tent, I placed her on her bed, and before I walked out, I felt her grab my tail, signaling me to stay.

So I curled up on the floor, and fell asleep.

I heard a knock, "Lady Artemis, it's time for dinner."

Artemis was still sleeping peacefully, so I nudged her, "Artemis, wake up."

She opened her eyes, "Percy...?"

"Yes, it's time for dinner," I said.

She sat up and got off the bed, walking out with me.

I turned into my human form, as soon as we were outside, everyone was eating, but I just can't stop thinking about how cruel the fates are, 'Honestly, Aphrodite must hate me for making me fall in love with a maiden goddess.'

I was staring at my plate, still piled with untouched food, finally deciding something I heard Thalia's voice, "Percy?"

I looked up at Artemis, "I need to go to Olympus, I must speak to someone in particular."

"Go ahead," Artemis said, staring at me with worry.

I transformed into a lion and ran off, teleporting in mid bound.

I turned into a human, "Aphrodite!" I called.

"Yes, Percy?" Aphrodite answered.

"Why...why would you make me fall in love with Artemis?" I asked.

"This is because your hearts long for someone worthy, and there is no one worthier than you two," Aphrodite said.

"She will never love me in the first place, even if she did...we can't do anything about it, she swore on the Styx to keep her maiden hood," I said.

"Well, we shall see," Aphrodite said, "of course, your alternative is me."

"I'm good," I said, teleporting back.

I saw none of the hunters make an attempt to burn my tent down, so I walked in, and fell asleep.

(SIX MONTHS LATER)

I went to do a perimeter check, when I heard a soft voice, and a song, "Love is a bond unbreakable for most, until you find it this curse you shall host, break it with a kiss of true love, whether you find it on the ground or up above."

Immeasurable pain went through my body, and I transformed into a wolf.

Aphrodite walked in front of me, "Percy, I've decided it's time for you to find love again, so...I'm going to help you."

"I don't want your help, and I don't need love!" I growled.

"Too bad, your gonna get both," Aphrodite said, "now turn back and I'll fix you up."

I turned back to normal, naked, I covered myself and thought of a million curse words to spit out at Aphrodite when she snapped her fingers, covering me with clothes.

"Those clothes will reappear on you when you become human again, so that way you're not...indecent, although, I will say there wouldn't be a woman in the world who wouldn't enjoy the view, not even Artemis," Aphrodite said.

I blushed so bad I thought I would die of mortification, "Whatever, thanks, I guess."

"No, I'm not done yet, you need to learn how to flirt," Aphrodite said.

"No thanks," I said.

Suddenly, I couldn't move, and I was in a whole lesson on how to flirt, 'Damn Aphrodite...'

They were done when the sun went down, and Percy was left alone on a moon lit cliff view of the ocean.

"Percy!" I heard a voice call, I just continued to stare at the ocean, "Someone I love...who loves me back..."

I saw Artemis, 'Well, I can rule the goddess of maiden hood out.'

"You had everyone worried you...you...ugh! Just scooch over," Artemis said.

I looked over at her, "Arty, there's something I have to do...do you mind if I leave...for a while?"

"How long?" Artemis asked.

"I'll be back by January...Arty, I really need to do this," I pleaded.

"Fine, but if I don't see you by January first, I'm going to seriously...ugh just go!" Artemis said, "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll pack my tent and leave tomorrow," I said.

I walked back to camp, 'She seemed oddly flustered...'

Before I knew it I was in camp, the girls looked at me oddly, "What?"

"You keep disappearing," Thalia said.

"Okay Pinecone Face, I know you missed me, your favorite cousin and all, but I needed time to think," I said.

"About?" Thalia asked.

"Well, I decided I'm leaving for the rest of the year, it's something I have to do, and I won't be back until January first," I said.

A little one overheard and grabbed my hand, "Big brother you can't go!"

I looked down, seeing Ana hugging my leg, "Ana, I promise I'll be back."

"But...why do you have to go?" Ana asked.

"I need to do...a sort of quest, for a certain goddess," I said.

"But..." She held on tightly to me, "daddy, you can't!"

"Daddy?" I chuckled kneeling to her level, "You really don't want me to go?"

"Uh huh," Ana nodded.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll bring back something for everyone when I come back, and I'll make sure to visit," I smiled.

"Promise?" Ana asked.

"Swear on the Styx," I said.

I ruffled her hair, and she left, I chuckled.

"You're really good with kids," Thalia said, "Annabeth is really lucky to have you."

My face went serious, "You mean Artemis never told you?"

"Told me what?" Thalia asked.

"Annabeth cheated on me," I said.

"Oh gods, are you okay?" Thalia asked.

"Everyone asks that," I chuckled, "it's been six and a half years."

"Oh...oh, wow...how did I not know?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah, anyway, you should probably go retire for the night, Artemis needs her best hunter in top form while I'm gone," I said.

"Yeah, goodnight, Percy," Thalia smiled.

"Goodnight, Thals," Percy grinned.

Thalia went to sleep, I stood awake, messing with the flames in my palm.

I suddenly heard a scream from Ingrid, an eight year old's, tent, I ran in, thank gods...just a nightmare.

I ran to her side, "Are you okay?"

She looked at me and hugged my neck tightly, "Perseus, don't ever leave us again!"

A few hunters walked in, hearing this they looked shocked, and honestly, I didn't know what Ingrid meant by that myself, but what I said shocked the hunters as well as myself, "I won't, I promise, Ingrid."

Phoebe

Did Percy remember? We were all sworn to secrecy, Percy is supposed to remember who he is when the time was right...was that now?

Either way, until we know for sure, no one will tell Percy he's the reincarnated, original Perseus, that's why Artemis warmed up to him so quickly, everything about this Percy was an exact copy of the original Perseus, from the sea green eyes, to his kind, mischievous ways.

Most of all, Perseus was Artemis' best, and only male friend, and all the young hunters became attached to him, so now, all of us became really attached to this Percy.

Percy

I smiled at Ingrid, "Now, go back to bed, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep if you want."

"Thank you," Ingrid smiled.

She laid down and I kissed her forehead, "Goodnight."

I saw all the hunters staring at me shocked.

Phoebe was kind of pale, and seemed lost in thought, but she was gaping at me as well.

"What?" I asked.

"It's nothing...its just, we never really realized how good you are with kids," Phoebe said.

"Okay...anyway, as soon as she falls asleep, I'm hitting the hay,. I said, "I'm dead tired, I think you guys should get some sleep too."

It didn't take long before Ingrid fell asleep, and I left, heading straight to my tent.

And I fell into a deep, sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(FOUR MONTHS LATER)

Percy

I've been all over the world, and I mean it literally, searching for the woman Aphrodite said would be my "true love" and...I've found nothing, I've been kissed, and offered more than that, but I'm not a man who goes sleeping around for fun.

I'm in Canada, and I actually met a girl named Katrina, she's amazing, she's a daughter of Apollo, her blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair, and sun tanned skin is beautiful, her bubbly personality, and witty remarks, she was perfect.

Katrina and I were walking in Quebec, talking, joking around, we sat down on a dock, "Favorite color?"

"Blue," I answered.

"Mine's soft orange, like a sunset," Katrina said.

"You mean like the one right now?" I asked.

Katrina nodded, "What's...your lucky number."

"Just seven," I said.

"Mine's three," Katrina smiled.

Katrina leaned in slightly, I met her half way and kissed her.

"Percy?" I heard an old friend's voice.

I looked up, seeing Piper, i smiled, "Piper?"

"Oh my gods! Everyone's missed you!" Piper hugged me.

"Piper, this is Katrina, a daughter of Apollo, Katrina, this is Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite," I smiled.

Katrina smiled, "Nice to meet you."

I suddenly heard a throat being cleared, I looked toward the sound...and saw Annabeth.

"Percy..." Annabeth smiled, hugging me tightly.

Annabeth kissed me, "Where have you been?"

I pushed her off of me, staring at her with a mix of anger and bewilderment, "Annabeth, what the hell?"

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"I told you we were done when I found you cheating on me with Will!" I hissed.

"I...I did what? With...Will Solace!?" Annabeth looked shocked and confused.

"Don't play dumb, I moved on, you should too," I growled.

"Percy, I don't know what you're talking about," Annabeth said.

I rolled my eyes, "You even told me how much you hated me to the smallest detail, so if you're done playing dumb, I'll take my leave."

"Percy! Wait!" Piper said.

"Piper?" I asked.

"It was a love potion, Drew put her up to it," Piper said, "I found out she slipped it in her drink."

"Let's go, Kat," I said.

We were walking along the boardwalk, "So...Annabeth's an ex?"

"I've been with her since I was 14, I was going to propose...and then she cheated on me," I said, "that was about eight years ago."

"She must really care about you if she's been looking for you," Katrina said sadly.

"Well, if she really cared, she wouldn't have cheated on the first place, and besides," I wrapped my arm around her waist, "I love someone else, a daughter of Apollo named Katrina Penelope Dixon."

"Aww, Percy," Katrina went on her toes and kissed me.

"I never asked...how old are you?" Katrina asked.

"I'm 27, I said, "I will be for quite a while," I said.

"How long?" Katrina asked.

"Forever," I admitted sheepishly.

"Wait, you're immortal?" Katrina asked.

I nodded, "I can change my age if I wanted, but I haven't since i turned 27."

"Well, I'm 25, so I have time to catch up, but when I turn 28, you better make yourself 28 or I'll kick your butt, I don't want to be older than you," Katrina joked.

"Whatever you want," I said smiling.

Meanwhile...

Aphrodite

I grinned, "Hestia, show me Percy Jackson please."

"Sure," Hestia said.

A flame image appeared, Percy kissing a girl who looked to be around his age.

Aphrodite frowned, "She's not who I had in mind...why won't he just go for Artemis?"

Hestia blushed, "I don't like imposing on him like this."

Percy flicked his hand, and the image disappeared.

Aphrodite pouted, 'Well, plan B it is...I'll make Artemis confess.'

Artemis

I miss Percy, terribly, and it isn't just because of his past self...somehow, this Percy seems better, he has more charm to him, and when he gets back...I will definitely tell him how I feel.

Percy

I teleported into camp, a grin on my face as I saw Kat next to me.

"Percy!" I heard a bunch of the hunters call.

"Hey guys!" I called.

"Are you back to stay?" Ana asked.

"No, I just came to visit," I said.

"Percy?" Artemis asked.

"Hey, Arty!" I grinned wider.

"Is she another candidate for a hunter?" Artemis asked.

"No, she's my girlfriend," I said, "Arty meet Kat, daughter of Apollo, Kat meet Arty, goddess of the moon and the hunt."

"Hello, m'lady," Katrina said.

"No need for formalities, Artemis is fine," Artemis said, seeming upset.

"Arty, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, just busy," Artemis said, "see ya."

(TWO MONTHS LATER)

Percy

Turns out, Katrina was working for Kronos, she told me so when she died in my arms...yeah the Fates hate me, but that also means she's not the one meant to break the curse...so the gods hate me too.

Namely, Aphrodite.

It didn't really hurt me, she started to become a whole different person after a month, so I was thinking of breaking it off anyway...but it's a shame, she really seemed like a nice person deep down.

"Percy, the gods are having a feast, you're invited, you can bring a guest or two if you want," Artemis said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Okay," I answered.

I flashed out of my tent, and appeared in Chaos' house, "Luke, Bianca!"

"Percy? What do you need?" Bianca asked.

"I was wondering if you two would like to have a feast with the gods?" I asked, "I don't want to be the boy sitting in the corner alone."

"Sure, but we're not revealing ourselves," Beckendorf said.

"That's fine," I said.

We flashed to Olympus, I had brown hair and gray eyes, since I didn't know if anyone else would be there, it was a good call, the rest of the seven, Nico, Clarisse, the Stolls, Grover, and Reyna were there.

"Welcome!" Zeus boomed.

"Hello, Zeus," I said.

"Oh come on, this is a feast, don't hide your true selves, all three of you show your true faces!" Zeus chuckled.

Beckendorf and Bianca nervously took off their masks, I slowly morphed out of my disguise and everyone went silent.

Nico was the first to speak, "Bianca, Percy...Beckendorf?"

Soon we were swarmed by the campers, I looked so annoyed before I said, "Yes, it's us, can everyone just back up?"

"Everyone thought you were dead!" Grover bleated, his eyes teary.

"I'm surprised Piper didn't tell you about our encounter in Canada," I said.

"Percy, I thought you'd bring along Katrina," Piper said.

"She's...dead," I said softly, "she was working for someone."

After a while, everything got settled down, and a few more campers showed up.

We all started to eat, then it became more of a party, dancing, drinking, laughing.

I've been asked by a dozen different girls to dance, but I politely refused.

Apollo started actually playing music, he was the God of music after all, and everyone started listening.

I leaned up against a wall, when Apollo stopped, "I think I'm getting a little tired, Percy, do you mind taking over?"

Everyone turned to look at me, I blushed and looked down, "I would but I don't have any instruments, and I'm pretty bad so-"

Apollo snapped his fingers, making me sit on the stage, with a guitar, and a microphone, I gulped, and started playing the first songs that came to mind (Radioactive, Monster, and Demons by imagine dragons).

I was even singing, after those songs I looked down and saw everyone gaping, I blushed, "Was it that bad?"

"Daddy, that was amazing!" Ana ran up to me and hugged me.

"Ana, you have any requests?" I asked.

"Let her go," Ana whispered.

"Okay, how about you sit right next to me and sing with me?" I asked with a slight smile.

"O-okay!" Ana smiled.

I started to play Let Her Go by Passenger, and everyone listened intently.

"Percy, I think it's time we kick it up a notch," Apollo said, joining me.

We played Counting Stars and a few more upbeat songs.

I stopped and stepped down, Ana grasping my hand, Jason smiled, "So this little cutie is your daughter?"

"What? No, sorry, she just calls me that, all the younger girls in the hunt call me dad, and the older ones call me brother, so...yeah," I chuckled.

"She looks a lot like you too," Jason said.

It was true, Ana had sea green eyes and sun tanned skin like me, the only difference is that she has blonde hair.

"So what about you? Any kids of your own?" I asked.

"No, no one's had kids yet," Jason said.

"Oh, well, at least you don't have girls throwing themselves at you," I chuckled, "I've had a crazy past few years."

"Yeah, well, it's good to see ya man," Jason said.

"Same here," I said.

"That whole trick with your appearance...did you mess with the mist or something?" Jason asked.

"No, I can actually change my appearance," I chuckled.

"That's awesome, and I know I probably sound like a five year old, but can you show me?" Jason asked.

I chuckled, and turned, making my hair shaggy and blond, and my eyes a deep hazel, "What do you think?"

"That's really cool," Jason said.

I ran a hand through my hair, we continued to talk, when suddenly, a girl came up to us, "P-Percy...I was wondering...i-if you like t-to dance with me?"

I looked at her, no doubt a daughter of Aphrodite, but she seems so shy, it's kind of cute, I also didn't want to make her feel bad, so I smiled, "Sure."

"Y-you don't have to i-if you d-don't want to..." The girl said.

"Why do you think I don't want to?" I asked.

"Well, you've rejected every o-other g-girl, I-I just thought...you p-prefer someone p-prettier...you have every girl here in the p-palm of your hand," the girl said.

"You know, you're as pretty as any other girl here," I said, "but, I would like to know your name."

"It's Leah," she said.

"Well Leah, you already seem to know who I am, so, what about you?" I asked.

"W-well, I'm nothing special, a d-daughter of Aphrodite, and I-I really like you, I've heard so m-much about you," Leah said.

"Well, it was nice dancing with you," I said, "maybe I'll see you later."

I was about to go talk to someone else when suddenly, I heard Ana's voice, "Daddy!"

I saw one of Ares' kids, push Ana back, making her fall on the floor, and I saw red.


End file.
